Bounds Liens
by mialove01
Summary: Mia Misusaki fait partie d'une famille issue d'un mélange entre les Hyuuga et les Uchiwa. Le passé réinventé, venez découvrir la vie et la mort de personnages dont l'histoire renferme de sombres secrets.Nouveau titre de L'histoire réinventée. Rating- M.
1. Chapter 1

Car tout commence quelque part...

Seize ans plus tôt. Konoha venait a peine de se remettre de l'attaque de Kyuubi et la majorité des citoyens s'afférait à la reconstruction de certain bâtiment qui avaient été endommagés par le démon renard. Les trois plus puissante familles de Konoha : Hyuuga, Misusaki et Uchiwa avaient des représentants siégeant au conseil des anciens. Ils se trouvait tout les trois en grande discussion, le précédent Hokage, étant mort à la fin du combat, il leur fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre assez puissant pour pouvoir prendre sa place. Sarutobi, étant toujours vivant, ils choisirent donc, avec l'approbation du conseil, de le réélire à son ancien rang, celui de grand Hokage. Mais à l'insu des trois membres des grandes famille, les plus âgés du conseil prirent un grave décision. Et cette décision concernait deux des grandes familles de Konoha, les deux plus puissantes et menaçantes du village caché dans les feuilles.

La famille des Uchiwa avait maintenant deux successeur,Itachi Uchiwa alors âgé de 12 ans et Sasuke Uchiwa qui était âgé de quelques mois seulement, de son côté la famille des Misusaki attendait son second successeur dans les mois suivants, ayant déjà une héritière nommée Mia Misusaki, qui rivalisait en intelligence et en force avec le principal héritier des Uchiwa, Itachi avec qui elle avait été amie une partie de son enfance. Le conseil craignait que ses deux héritiers ne forme une famille réunissant de nouveau la branche des Uchiwa à celle des Misusaki les rendant encore plus puissantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Sachant que des dizaines d'année auparavant, un Uchiwa et une Hyuuga avaient fuit le pays du feux après la naissance d'un enfant issue de leur union et n'était revenue que des années plus tard en ayant crée un nouveau camp, plus puissant que ceux des Uchiwa et des Hyuuga, celui des Misusaki. Les seuls à être au courant de cette union faisant partie du conseil, tout cela était garder fort jalousement, c'était la le second des secret les plus importants de Konoha, suivant de près par Kyuubi.

Les Misusaki suite à l'union impensable des deux plus puissantes familles de Konoha jusqu'à lors, avait mit un des jutsus les plus puissant jamais connu, le nom de ce jutsu était Kurotsuki, mieux connu sous le nom de lune-noire. Ce jutsu renfermerait tout les atouts du sharingan et du byakougan, mais était plus puissant encore, réunis ensemble ces deux jutsu héréditaires donnait à celui qui en est le possesseur des yeux d'un noir d'encre. Au plus grand malheur du conseil, Mia Misusaki était apte à utiliser se jutsu de rang S, ce qui faisait d'elle une menace, selon les vieux du conseil et ce malgré le fait que le troisième et le quatrième Hokage approuvaient son utilisation pour le bien de Konoha. Le Yondaime n'étant plus là pour défendre cette famille, ils feraient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour rayer cette lignée à jamais de l'histoire du pays du feu.

Mot de l'auteur pour répondre à vos question :«- J'ai modifié une bonne partie de l'histoire général de Konoha pour l'ajuster à mon histoire alors si vous trouvez que cela sonne faux par moment, c'est tout à fait normal. De plus je mets en valeur certaine information au sujet des personnage qui ne vienne que du manga, ce qui pourrait en perdre plus d'un donc, je préfère vous prévenir d'avance:

Il est dit dans le manga que Itachi a tué toute sa famille y comprit sa fiancé, et/ou copine à cette époque et ce malgré le fait que ni dans le manga, ni l'anime on ne vois son visage.

Avant la mort du Yondaime Hokage, l'équipe de Kakashi était composé d'un Uchiwa nommé Obito, d'une jeune fille prénommé Rin et du quatrième Hokage lui-même qui était le chef de leur équipe.

Le clan des Misusaki n'est qu'une pure invention, étant donné que l'auteur n'a jamais fait mention d'une possible union entre les Uchiwa et les Hyuuga, tout cela vient de mon imagination un peu trop débordante. Et le nom du jutsu, Kurotsuki, signifie réellement ''Lune Noire'' en japonais, j'ai fait mes recherche.

Tout le monde sans doute sais déjà que Hatake Kakashi signifie littéralement ''Épouvantail des champs'' un fois traduit sinon, vous voici informer et que personne ne me pose de question à savoir qui est l'épouvantail dans mes dialogue ultérieur!

«-Si quelqu'un parvient à m'expliquer pourquoi les robes de l'Akatsuki sont parsemées de nuages rouge, alors que leur nom signifie ''Lune Rouge'' lorsque traduit en français, je lui donne un morceau de robot! Non, sérieusement, je veux le savoir!»»


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 '' La vie avant le massacre...''

Six ans avait passés suite à l'attaque du démon renard et Konoha était redevenu un village paisible en surface, alors que si on regardait plus en profondeur, on voyait très bien se tramer des plans démoniaques qui bientôt détruiraient à jamais la vie de plusieurs citoyens du village...

«-Kakashi! Hey Kakashi!»

L'adolescent aux cheveux argentés tourna sa tête dans la direction d'où provenait les cris pour apercevoir une adolescente portant un masque de couleur rouge et des vêtements semblable à ceux des ANBU. Il leva la main et la salua alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui en courant, le jeune copie-ninja détourna son visage qui avait rougit sous son masque à la vue de la poitrine volumineuse de son amie qui bougeait suivant ses mouvements pendant qu'elle joggait vers lui. Elle sourit lorsque son regard se posa sur son cou, il portait toujours l'écharpe qu'elle lui avait donner pour son anniversaire.

«-Yo! Mia, ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vue, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.»

Elle lui sauta au cou et il l'attrapa au vol.

«-Tu m'as manqué, dit son amie en se frottant la joue contre celle de l'épouvantail. Itachi n'est pas avec toi, dit-elle l'air triste en le relâchant.

-Il est partit faire son rapport, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va revenir très vite.

-D'accord, tu lui diras que je suis au stand de ramen, j'ai promit à Anko, dit-elle en jouant avec l'écharpe rouge du ANBU.

-Mia à force de manger de ses cochonneries, c'est pas que ta poitrine qui va être grosse, dit-il à la blague.

-Arrête de reluquer ma poitrine Ecchi(pervers)!»

Au regard amusé qu'elle lui lançait, il devina facilement qu'elle grimaçait sous son masque.

«-Avec l'entrainement que j'ai, jamais je ne deviendrai énorme. Dis, tu sais quoi? Anko me parle beaucoup d'un mec ces derniers temps, je crois qu'elle en pince pour le nouvel évaluateur des chunnins, tu sais Morino?

-Ha ha, j'aimerais bien voir ça, bon je vais faire mon rapport, on se voit plus tard?

-À sept heure sur le pont, nous, on y sera. Et toi ne soit pas en retard!

-Je ne suis jamais en retard, dit-il en souriant sous son masque noir.

-Menteur! Bon j'y vais avant que Anko ne vienne me chercher, dit-elle en se détournant et en lui envoyant la main.»

L'ANBU au cheveux argentés regarda son amie s'éloigner avant de se retourner et se diriger vers le bureau du Hokage. Il avait rencontré Mia l'année suivant la mort de Rin, du moins c'était ce qu'il lui semblait, depuis lors ils s'étaient rapprochés et elle était pour ainsi dire devenue sa première véritable amie. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il se sentait aussi libre de rire. Pour aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, elle avait tout comme lui toujours porter son masque, il n'avait jamais vue son visage, mais cela importait peu sans compter qu'elle lançait souvent à la blague qu'elle le portait car elle avait le visage couvert de boutons alors qu'il se doutait que tout cela était faut.

Misusaki Mia se dirigeait en sifflotant vers le stand de ramen ou l'attendait Anko qui sirotait du thé.

«-Des ramens au porc s.v.p, dit-elle a l'intention du commercent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en as mit du temps! Tu es pire que l'épouvantail toi!

-En parlant de lui, il vient tout juste de revenir d'une mission, dit la Misusaki en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Anko.

-C'est pour ça que ça a été si long! Alors, il a toujours ses deux yeux? demanda la brune avant de se resservir un peut de thé.

-Anko!

-Bien quoi, je faisais que m'informer. Au moins, sans les yeux se pervers ne pourrait plus lire ses fichus bouquins à la noix!

-Tant qu'il ne s'en tien qu'aux livres, on a rien à craindre, répondit l'autre en s'emparant du bol fumant que lui tendait la serveuse. Et comment va Morino?

-Ibiki? Il va bien... dit Anko en cachant son visage derrière sa tasse.

-Parce que c'est déjà Ibiki? s'interrogea Mia. C'est du sérieux! ajouta-elle en s'apprêtant à descendre son masque pour manger ses nouilles.

-Mange! s'exclama l'autre qui s'était étouffée avec son thé.

-C'est ce que j'allais faire!»

Mia s'apprêtait à finalement descendre son masque lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir un visage familier, celui d'Itachi. Elle en oublia son bol de nouilles et se leva pour l'enlacer tendrement, l'Uchiwa passa une main sur ses cheveux court sous les regards rageurs que lui lançait Anko.

«-Hey! Uchiwa, tu vois pas qu'on était en train de manger?

-Mitarachi, je t'ai pas sonnée, dit le brun en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Mia on va toujours manger des dangos après, non? demanda Anko en se relevant.

-On se rejoint là-bas, lui dit l'autre le nez toujours enfouit dans le creux de l'épaule du Uchiwa.»

Anko partit sans oublier un dernier regard menaçant pour l'Uchiwa, si ce dernier faisait souffrir sa cousine, elle le lui ferait payer. Mia releva son visage vers celui du brun qui leva sa main vers le masque de la brunette et passa un doigt en dessous du tissus soyeux pour l'abaisser, elle savait ce que ce geste signifiait.

«-Pas ici Ita... murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête pour regarder autours.

-Tu est trop timide Mia... lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Timide, non, mais les enfants là, ils en resteraient marquer... dit-elle en désignant les quelques enfants qui couraient tout près d'eux.

-Mia... dit-il en la rapprochant encore plus de lui.

-Hey, mademoiselle, vos nouilles sont en train de refroidir, dit le vendeur.

-Données-les au petit Naruto, je suis certaine que ça lui ferait plaisir, dit-elle sans détacher son regard des enfants et en faisant fit du soupir du vendeur. Naruto! Vite viens ici.»

Un enfant au cheveux blond qui se tenait à l'écart des autres, s'approcha la tête baisée tout en trainant les pieds sur qu'il allait être grondé. Mia se pencha vers lui et lui désigna le bol de ramen au porc encore fumant.

«-C'est pour toi, lui dit-elle gaiment.»

Le visage du petit Naruto s'illumina en quelques secondes à peine et il s'assied sur le banc tout sourire en la remerciant.

«-Tu est trop gentille Mia, surtout quand on sait ce qu'on sait à propos de se gamin.

-C'est justement à cause de pensées du genres qu'il est toujours dans cet état. Mais passons, aller, viens... lui dit-elle en le trainant derrière elle.»

L'Uchiwa eut un sourire pervers sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle l'entrainait dans la ruelle qui se trouvait à côté de l'échoppe. Une fois camouflé dans l'ombre du bâtiment, il l'enlaça de nouveau et la mit dos au mur.

«-Tu m'as manquer tu sais... lui souffla-t-il dans le cou.

-Prouve le moi, lui dit-elle sur un ton de défit.

-Quand tu veux, lui dit-il en lui mordillant doucement le lobe d'oreille.»

Il refit glisser son doigt sous le masque de la brunette et elle le laissa faire. Il le lui retira totalement avant de poser ses lèvres contre celle de la Misusaki qui n'attendait que cela.

«-Tu m'as manquer aussi, lui soupira-t-elle après un baisé enflammé.

-Je sais... souffla-t-il dans les cheveux. Il faut que j'aille porter mes baguages, on se retrouve au point habituel.

-Oui, à sept heure et ce qui ce passera après n'en tien qu'à toi, lui susurra-t-elle avec un regard aguicheur.»

Itachi eut de nouveau son sourire pervers, il avait beau lui dire qu'elle était timide en publique, mais au privé, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il lui vola un nouveau baisé avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien. Il l'aimait, cette fille si complexe et qui pouvait le battre à tout moment et elle l'avait déjà prouvé quelque année auparavant.

''Flash Back''

Deux jeunes garçons se battaient dans la cours de l'académie sous les regards de tout les autres élèves de leur classe.

«-Sharingan! cria le jeune Uchiwa.

-Comme si ça pouvait me faire peur, vous les Uchiwa, vous êtes tous les mêmes, s'exclama son adversaire. Byakugan!

-Et comme d'habitude, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'utiliser ton fichu byakugan! Toji, tu n'es qu'un froussard.»

Les deux garçons se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en se lançant des attaques qu'ils esquivaient rapidement. Une boule de feu passa à quelques centimètres de Toji, pour atterrir aux pieds d'une nouvelle élève qui se trouvait à l'écart des autres. Le jeune Itachi resta un peu surprit du fait qu'elle n'ait même pas poussé un cris de frayeur, mais sa surprise momentanée lui value un coup de poing au menton.

La jeune fille en question n'avait rien manqué du combat plus elle regardait ce spectacle, plus les mouvements des deux combattants semblaient devenir fluides et lents, si lents sous ses yeux qu'elle pouvait les disséquer mentalement pour s'en faire un plan détailler, elle percevait leur point de chakra de couleur différente et parvenait à prédire leurs prochains mouvements, plus la bataille avançait, plus cela semblait dangereux de tenter de les arrêter, mais pourtant une petite voix en elle lui disait qu'elle en était capable.

Puis il y avait eut la boule de feux, elle avait bougé si vite qu'ils n'avaient même pas perçut son mouvement. Itachi Uchiwa venait de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure et eu de la difficulté à reprendre pied, et pourtant, à ses yeux à elle cette attaque avait semblé si facile à esquiver. Elle avança d'un pas et aperçut son reflet dans une flaque d'eau, ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre effrayant, était-ce donc pour cela que les autres enfants c'étaient éloignés d'elle? Ce fut au tour de Toji Hyuuga de recevoir un coup en réponse à celui qu'il avait envoyé.

«-Regardez Misusaki, elle est effrayante! disaient les autres enfants qui avaient délaissé la bataille du regard pour s'attarder sur elle.

-Elle à des yeux de démon! disaient d'autres.»

Elle ne fit pas cas de ce qu'ils disaient et continua à se diriger vers les deux garçons qui se battaient toujours avec autant de ferveur.

«-Merde! Je vais te battre Uchiwa! criait Toji à son adversaire.

-Dans tes rêves Hyuuga! lui répondit Itachi sur le même ton.»

Anko regardait sa cousine s'avancer vers les deux garçons en frissonnant, si elle intervenait elle risquait de recevoir des coups à son tours.

«-Mia! cria-t-elle en vient car il semblait qu'elle ne l'entendait plus.»

Une fois à quelque pas à peine des deux élèves Mia fit un seau très rapidement avec ses mains en concentrant son chakra. C'était une des meilleurs élèves de l'académie déjà à six ans elle était Genine! Elle fit apparaître un clone, un seul, comme si elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin de plus contre eux. Elle suivait leur mouvements depuis un moment déjà et savait maintenant leur faiblesses. Elle et son clone prirent des directions opposées et elles prirent chacun des garçons par surprise en ne plaçant qu'un seul doigt charger de chaka à un point spécifique de leur nuque c'était une technique semblable à celle des points de Hake qu'apprenait les Hyuuga, mais encore plus efficace. Les deux adversaires restèrent figés dans leur mouvement respectif alors que le clone de Mia disparaissait en fumé. Enfin un professeur arriva, mais trop tard avec Anko sur ses talons. Itachi et Taji étaient toujours figé tout deux un poing dans les airs prêt à frapper son ennemi avec force, ils arrivaient à peine à cligner des yeux, tant qu'aux battements de leurs cœur et à leur respiration, tous deux s'étaient affreusement ralentis suite à l'attaque surprise de la jeune fille.

Le professeur demanda ce qui c'était passé pendant qu'Anko était partit à sa recherche et tout les autres élèves effrayés désignèrent la pauvre petite Mia comme coupable. Mia dont le regard avait reprit sa couleur verte, passa sa main au même endroit que la première fois sur la nuque de Toji qui défigea et perdit l'équilibre pour se retrouver face contre terre. Il lui jeta un regard effrayé avant de s'enfuir, elle alla faire la même chose à Itachi qui la regarda figé pour tenter de comprendre comment elle avait fait.

C'était comme cela qu'il l'avait aperçut pour la première fois, on pouvait dire que c'était une sacré première impression.

''Fin du Flash Back''

Décidément, elle était très forte. Mia se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui baisa la joue pour le faire déluner.

«-Bien, je doit y aller, Anko m'attend et elle risquerait de s'en prendre à toi si je n'y vais pas, tu la connais, dit-elle tristement.

-D'accord, mais je veux un dernier baisé, dit-il en se penchant pour cueillir ses lèvre avec les siennes.

-Tien,c'est pour ton frère, c'était son anniversaire cette semaine non?Fais un truc avec lui, ça lui ferait plaisir je crois. Tu sais, je l'aime bien Sasuke il me fais penser à ma petite sœur.

-Passé du temps avec Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en échange.

-Ah ça, ça reste encore à voir. Bon, j'y vais»

Elle l'embrassa à son tour avant de remettre son masque. Elle sortit de la ruelle à reculons en lui envoyant la main. Elle paya un second bol de ramen à Naruto en passa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de partir. Elle arriva enfin au lieu du rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné à Anko qui était à sa troisième portion de dangos.

Sept heures dix...

«-Il est encore en retard, dit-Mia qui marchait dur la rambarde du pont pour passer le temps.

-Il ne changera jamais et tu le sais, répondit tout simplement l'Uchiwa en haussant les épaule.

-Et encore, il va nous sortir une de ses excuse à la noix du genre...

-Désolé, j'ai croiser un vielle dame et je l'ai aidé à porter ses paquets, entendirent-ils avant même qu'elle n'ai terminé sa phrase.

-Menteur, ne peu s'empêcher de dire Mia avant de commencer à rire.

-Et pourtant c'était ta grand-mère, dit le copy-nin sur un air enjoué.

-Plus menteur que ça et on à droit à Jiraya-sama! s'exclama son amie.

-Bon on fait quoi ce soir? demanda l'Uchiwa en s'appuyant contre la rambarde.

-Si on allait s'entrainer au terrain numéro six? demanda l'épouvantail.

-Pourquoi on ne ferai pas quelque chose d'autre, je me suis entrainée toute la journée, moi, dit la jeune femme en sautant en bas de la rambarde. De plus, la soirée s'annonce magnifique, on pourrait aller se balader, je suis certaine que cela vous ferait du bien de vous détendre un peu.

-Alors t'en dis quoi Itachi?

-Une ballade n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, dit se dernier en se tournant vers sa copine en souriant.

-Alors va pour la promenade, dit Mia en empoignant Itachi et Kakashi par un bras.»

Il la suivirent sans rien ajouter de plus. Après une bonne heure de balade, ils rentrèrent chez eux, Itachi rentra chez lui accompagné de sa bien aimée tandis que Kakashi lui rentrait seul retrouver la froideur de son appartement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 ''Nuit enflammée''

Mia avait abaissé son masque et se promenait main dans la main avec Itachi, mais ce dernier avait autre chose en tête que balade romantique au clair de lune. Il s'attarda un instant pour fixer les étoiles tout en mettant au point un plan pour partir au plus vite assouvir ses envie les plus primaire. (si vous voyer ce que je veux dire) Il abaissa les yeux vers le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Mia. Comme seul réponse, il lui lança un regard carnassier.

«-Mia... dit-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

-Ita? demanda-t-elle incertaine.»

Pour seule réponse son sourire s'élargit grandement et cela ne la rassura pas.

«-Ita, non! dit-elle en reculant un peu plus.

-Si... dit-il en avançant.

-Non! dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour s'enfuir plus rapidement.

-Oh que oui Mia, dit il en partant après elle.»

Elle n'était pas vraiment effrayée de ce qu'il voulait faire, mais elle aimait se faire désirer. Elle courait maintenant pour maintenir une distance sécuritaire entre elle et lui. Il s'élança alors rapidement vers elle et l'attrapa par la taille et la retourna sur son épaule pour qu'elle lui fasse dos.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire? lui demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

-Ah, tu verras bien... lui dit-il.

-Alors tu comptes m'amener je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi? lui demanda-elle.

-C'est ça.

-Au moins, j'ai une belle vue, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur une fesse.

-Et moi aussi, dit-il en faisant de même.

-Pervers!

-C'est moi le pervers et c'est toi la première à me frapper le derrière?

-Exactement, dit-elle avec un large sourire.»

Itachi soupira et disparu en fumée avec son fardeau sur l'épaule. Ils arrivèrent chez la Misusaki qui ouvrit la porte tout en embrassant Itachi à pleine bouche et referma la porte derrière eux en la poussant du bout du pied. Il la plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine, puis défit la ceinture de la Jonin et la laissa tomber au sol. Il remonta ses mains le long de ses hanches et les glissa sous son chandail en spandex et le remonta de plus en plus haut et dévoilant la peau d'ivoire de Mia.

Elle leva les bras et il fit passer le chandail au-dessus de sa tête avant de reprendre leur baiser en envoyant le morceau de tissu dans un coin. Elle fit de même avec lui et tout deux se retrouvèrent pratiquement peau contre peau. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et l'envoya rejoindre les chandails au sol. Pendant qu'il s'attaquait à son cou et sa nuque alors qu'elle affichait un sourire pervers tout en dégrafant ses pantalons. Il embrassa les joues rosies et ses paupières avant de lui souffler doucement dans le cou.

Mia parvint enfin à le libérer de ses pantalons trop amples et son sourire s'élargit encore plus à le voir en boxer.

Elle abaissa ses propres pantalons qui rejoignirent en peu de temps ceux de son copain. Ce dernier la plaqua plus violemment contre le mur en l'enlaçant d'un bras pour la tenir le plus près possible de lui. Elle l'embrassa de plus belle et remonta lentement sa jambe droite contre la cuisse ferme du jeune ANBU qui s'en empara d'une main ferme mais douce pour la caresser tout en remontant doucement jusque sous la fesse de la Jonin. Elle mordilla la lèvre de son compagnon dans l'impulsion du moment, elle passait à peine ses mains entre leur deux corps pour parvenir à s'emparer de la verge en érection d'Itachi. Il grogna contre ses lèvres en la sentant caresser sa virilité d'un main experte. Il la saisit sous les cuisse pour mettre fin à cette douce torture et la souleva pour la plaquer de nouveau contre le mur et l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il fit dévier ses lèvres vers son cou qu'il mordilla légèrement tout en léchant et embrassant cette peau sensible qui se présentait à lui sous la pâle lueur lunaire.

Elle gémit doucement avant de prendre sa revanche et de l'agripper par les cheveux pour l'embrasser. En un mouvement, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux étendus sur le sol en céramique glaciale de la cuisine. Elle frissonna en accrochant son regard à celui du brun qui la fixait intensément. Le regard d'Itachi dériva le long des courbes très prononcées de la belle jeune femme qui se trouvait sous lui et qui entourait ses hanche à l'aide de ses jambes fines. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et souffla doucement contre sa peau, Itachi descendit une main le long de ses hanches larges et la glissa entre la peau et le fin tissu de sa culotte en dentelle noire. Elle se cambra au contact des doigts de l'Uchiwa contre son bouton au milles plaisir, elle tenta d'aller s'emparer des boxers d'Itachi en gémissant pour les lui retirer, mais il l'en empêcha en empoignant ses poignets de sa main libre et il remonta les mains de sa douce au-dessus de sa tête et les maintint là.

Elle tenta de se débattre légèrement, mais arrêta rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit un des doigts d'Itachi se glissé dans son intimité, déjà fort humide des traitements qu'elle subissait depuis un moment déjà. Elle émit un gémissement alors qu'il en insérait un second dans son antre.

«- Hum... Ita... Embrasse-moi... soupira-t-elle à son amant qui cessa d'embrasser sa poitrine pour reporter son attention sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, dit-il entre deux baisers.

-Alors, lâche mes mains, dit-elle.

-Ça, c'est hors de question... dit-il en retournant embrasser et mordiller ses seins.

-Alors, prend moi tout de suite, suplia-t-elle.»

Il accrocha son regard sombre au sien avant d'afficher un sourire pervers. Il délaissa enfin sa seconde bouche, qui était déjà depuis longtemp prête pour lui, pour retier finalement ses boxers ainssi que la culotte de la Misusaki d'une seule main. Elle regarda son membre dressé en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure d'envie. Le souffle court, elle chercha ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il la regarda longuement de ses yeux sombres, sa respiration haltelante et son corps couvert d'une finne pélicule de sueur l'excitait au plus au point sans oublier le regard enflamé de désir qu'elle lui lançait. Elle écarta enfin les jambes pour qu'il puisse la prendre avec toute la force et le désir qu'il possédait.

Il ne prit pas plus de détour et entra en elle violement, lui arrachant ainsi un cris de se cambrait au rythme de ses mouvements du bassin sans cesser de gémir et de crier sous le poid de ses caresses incessante. Elle aurait tout donner pour pouvoir le toucher, elle voulait se pendre à son cou, s'accrocher à lui quite à lui en griffer le dos jusqu'au sang. Au moins, elle pouvait le retenir près d'elle à l'aide de ses jambes. Après un moment, il se décida enfin à la relâcher et libéra ses poignets lui permettant ainsi de bouger librement. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, avant de positionner sa tête dans le creux de son cou, alors qu'elle se cambrait de nouveau et s'accrocha à lui comme à une boué de sauvetage.

L'entendre grogner à son oreille ne faisait qu'accroitre son plaisir sans compter le fait qu'elle sentait parfaitement chacune des caresses qu'il lui prodigait tout le long de son corps enflamé. Elle se contorsionna légèrement sous lui pour décoller sa peau du sol et ainsi mieux pouvoir se mouvoir sous lui.

À quelque seconde de l'orgasme, elle plenta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant qui ne grogna que faiblement à cette attaque, il accéléra plutôt son mouvement. Le cris qu'elle poussa fut retentissant et ce fut comme un blackout dans son esprit, ne laissant plus que la sensation de plaisir qui la traversait comme une vague. Il scella leur lèvres dans un dernier baiser avant de l'accompagné dans l'extase. Il s'effondra sur le carlage froid à ses côtés. Elle reprenait à peine son soufle son corp tremblait encore et elle se dit qu'elle ne serait probablement incapable de se lever pendant un moment. Elle tourna la tête vers Itachi en souriant.

«-Tu sais, c'est encore meilleur quand tu rentres de mission, lui dit-elle.

-Tu n'as encore rien vue, lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle pour lui voler un baisé.

-Ah, oui? demanda-t-elle en se relevant sur ses coudes. J'ai bien envie de voir ça.»

Il la regarda un instant, ce qu'il pouvait la trouver belle ainsi, détendue, se fichant totalement d'être complètement nue au milieux de sa cuisine, sa forte poitrine défiant le ciel. Cette seule vision d'elle désinvolte et nue suffit à raviver la flamme qui brulait en lui et à réveiller son érection.

Elle fixa le plafond quelques instants pensive, avant de tourner la tête vers lui de nouveau. Dans son regard brillait toujours la flamme de désir qui s'y était allumé plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle fit dévier ce regard enflammé sur le corps d'Itachi, il sembla pétiller.

«-Tu en veux encore on dirait, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

-Et toi aussi, susurra-t-elle en allant s'agenouiller sur son ventre ferme. Seulement cette fois-ci, c'est à ton tour de ne pas bouger, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Vos désirs son des ordres, lui dit-il avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse avec passion.»


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 '' Assassin au Clair de Lune''

Itachi se releva en sursaut le corps couvert de sueur froide, il calma sa respiration et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et se détendit, mais son corps se crispa lorsqu'il vit un aigle sur une branche du cerisier qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. L'oiseau de proie se sentant observé se rapprocha de la fenêtre en tendant une patte ou un message avait été fixé. Itachi jeta un regard à sa petite amie qui dormait à point fermer toute emmitouflée dans les couvertures. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il l'entrouvrit et l'oiseau pénétra doucement dans la pièce. L'Uchiwa s'empara du message et l'aigle sorti par ou il était entré.

«-Non, pas maintenant, fut la seul chose qu'il dit en remarquant le sceau du Grand Conseil sur l'enveloppe.»

Lorsque son regard se posa sur la lettre, Itachi n'en cru pas ses yeux, il lança un regard rapide à la Misusaki avant de continuer sa lecture. Lorsqu'il eu terminer de lire, il fit se consumer le papier et lança les cendres par la fenêtre rester entrouverte après le départ du petit messager. Dieu savait que cette mission serrait la plus difficile de toute sa vie. Il frissonna, il savait que ce moment arriverait un jour et malheureusement, il avait faillit face à la règle principale de ce type de mission. Il était tomber amoureux de l'ennemi. La Misusaki bougea dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il retrouva la chaleur du lit et se blotti tout contre la jeune femme. C'est donc l'esprit hanté par le message qu'il avait reçut qu'il retrouva le sommeil. Sa mission était terminer et cela serait surement la dernière nuit qu'il passerait en sa compagnie...

Le lendemain matin, Mia se réveilla et fut surprise de se retrouver toute seule dans son lit, malgré le fait que la place ou avait dormit son compagnon était encore tiède. Elle se leva et alla se faire un petit déjeuné, en arrivant dans la cuisine, elle vit qu'il lui avait laissé un petit mot sur la table. Sur ce dernier, il lui expliquait qu'il avait un rendez-vous important avec le grand conseil sans donner plus de détail. Elle soupira et commença à manger.

Itachi se trouvait seul au centre d'une pièce ou la seule source de lumière était un projecteur pointer sur lui, de ce fait, il ne pouvait voir aucun de ses interlocuteurs. C'était ainsi à chaque fois qu'ils le convoquait.

«-Uchiwa Itachi, dit quelqu'un sur sa droite.

-Vous avez été convoquer, ici, aujourd'hui, pour une mise à jour de votre mission, ajouta quelqu'un face à lui.»

Itachi resta silencieux et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

«-Bien, suite au information que vous avez recueillit, nous avons décidé qu'il valait mieux pour Konoha que la lignée complète des Misusaki disparaisse, dit quelqu'un dans son dos.»

Itachi fut parcouru d'un frisson à peine perceptible à l'œil nu. L'Uchiwa se tourna sur lui-même en espérant en vint apercevoir qui avait peu prononcer ces ordres d'assassinats.

''-C'est impossible, pensa-t-il.''

«-Ce n'est pas tout, fit une vois à sa droite. La famille Uchiwa en entier ce doit elle aussi de disparaitre.

-Vous comprenez ce que cela implique, dit une voix de femme face à lui. Votre famille et celle des Misusaki sont trop puissantes et représentent des menaces importantes pour notre ville et de ce fait notre pays, dit un homme qui se trouvait probablement au côté de la femme.

-Il vous faut donc éliminer cette menace, pour le bien de Konoha et du pays du feu, ajouta une autre personne sur sa gauche.

-Mais je fais partit de cette famille, ne peu s'empêcher de dire Itachi.

-Nous savons, vous devrez mettre fin à vos jours après avoir accomplit votre mission, ajouta la femme.

-Si vous ne vous exécuter pas, vous serez tuer sur le champ, ajouta un vieil homme.»

Itachi se trouvait face à un ultimatum. La mort de deux des clans les plus important de Konoha suivit d'un suicide ou bien être assassiné sur le champ par le Grand Conseil, ici-même, sans avoir la chance de dire adieu à ceux qu'il aime et sans être sur qu'il ne serons pas tuer dans la seconde suivante pas un autre ANBU.

''-Kuso! pensa-t-il en lui-même.''

«-Quelle est votre réponse, tonna quelqu'un derrière lui.

-J'accepte... soupira le Uchiwa au bord du désespoir.

-Ceci est une sage décision, dit le vieil homme.»

Itachi fut plonger dans les ténèbres et l'éclairage de la pièce ne s'alluma qu'une fois tout les membres du conseil sortit. Pendant un moment, il eut l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules. Cette mission serait définitivement la plus difficile de toute...

Itachi n'alla pas souper chez lui ce soir là. Le soir suivant, Mia s'inquiétait pour lui, car elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux jours. L'inquiétude de la jeune femme se propagea lentement chez Kakashi. Ce dernier se dit qu'il irait s'informer auprès des parents du jeunes homme.

En traversant les portes principales qui conduisait au quartier des Uchiwa, il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Tout était trop calme, habituellement, le cartier était plein de vie, alors que là,, tout était anormalement silencieux. Il entendit du mouvement sur sa droite , sous la lumière lunaire, il vit une main inerte derrière un coin de mur. Il s'approcha en ce disant que cette personne avait surement besoin d'aide. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du mur, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour eux, car en fait ils était plusieurs. Ils étaient tous morts, Kakashi partit en direction de la maison principale et ce qu'il vit en arrivant dans la grande court l'effraya d'avantage. Des dizaines de corps jonchait le sol dans une mer de sang, il entendit des bruits de pas sur la gauche et il courut dans cette direction. Il arriva en face d'un hangar dont il ouvrit la porte à la volé.

Dans le coin le plus sombre, se trouvait un petit garçon en larmes qui tressaillit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Sasuke se recroquevilla sur lui-même en espérant que la personne qui venait d'ouvrir la porte ne soit pas son frère. Kakashi s'approcha rapidement de lui inquiet, il prit le bambin dans ses bras et s'éloigna au plus vite de cette scène horrible, direction l'hôpital.

Une fois arriver à destination, les infirmières emportèrent le petit Sasuke dans une salle que s'assurèrent qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Lorsqu'elles parvinrent à lui faire dire le nom de l'assassin, Kakashi sortit en courant...

Plus tôt, Mia et Kakashi s'étaient séparés pour chercher Itachi , Kakashi était partit en directions des quartier des Uchiwa, alors qu'elle était aller le chercher du côté de l'académie, du bureau du Hokage, ainsi que de leur point de rencontre habituel, sans avoir réussit à trouver l'élu de son cœur. Elle retourna donc chez ses parents pour le souper hebdomadaire. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour, elle trouva la maison étrangement silencieuse, ce qui la surpris. Elle se rendit à la cuisine où elle découvrit avec horreur la raison de ce silence.

Elle allait crier lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur sa bouche avec fermeté. Elle sentit le métal froid d'une lame presser contre sa gorge. Les larmes qui naissait aux yeux de la jeune femme ne l'empêchèrent pas de voir les corps de ses deux parent inertes sur le sol baignant dans leur sang. Même son jeune frère Akiko d'à peine deux ans était mort dans sa chaise pour enfant. Et malgré tout, une question subsistait, ou était Hinamori sa jeune sœur et c'était sans compter qu'elle se demandait qui était derrière elle.

Elle sentit la personne qui la tenait prisonnière se rapprocher d'elle et lui souffler à l'oreille sans qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot:

«-Je suis désolé, je t'aime, adieu...»

''-Ita... pesa-t-elle.''

Cela fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience et que la lame qui reposait contre son cou, ne lui tranche la gorge sur toute sa longueur.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 '' Retour douloureux''

(Désolé pour avoir prit tant de temps, mais ce chapitre m'a été très difficile a écrire, étant donné que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire tant souffrir un personnage. Merci encore de votre patience et de votre dévotion. Des images liées à ce chapitre son disponible sur mon site .com)

Hinamori courait à en perdre halène sans se douter que son poursuivant avait cesser les recherches depuis un moment déjà. Sa respiration commençait à devenir difficile et sa vision devenait flou, la seule chose à laquelle elle parvenait à penser et le fait que sa mère dans ses derniers instants l'avait supplier de fuir alors qu'elle voyait s'approcher celui qu'elle prenait pour un grand frère, Itachi. Elle commençait à ralentir, son petit corps peinant sous l'effort prolonger de cette fuite forcée, ses pas devenait de moins en moins assuré et elle trébuchait. La marque qu'elle avait sur la nuque commençait à lui bruler la peau et plus elle courait et plus ces forces faiblissaient, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Le soleil commençait à montré le bout de son nez au travers des arbres touffus et elle commençait à apercevoir la route entre les arbres. Elle soupira de joie et courue avec une ardeur nouvelle. Elle approchait du bord de la route qui menait au village, il ne lui resterait que quelques centaines de mètres à faire par la suite pour être à l'abri. Elle se motivait à avancer avec cella, mais avant même qu'elle n'ai fait la moitié du chemin de pierres, ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et elle s'effondra au sol la tête première avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Kakashi arrivait en trombe chez les Misusaki et tomba sur un spectacle atroce. Il découvrit sa meilleure amie qui gisait sans vie dans une large marre de sang, il accourut à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras pour ensuite vérifier son pouls. Ce dernier était quasi inexistant, pris de panique, il sorti des bandages de la trousse que lui avait offert Rin, il y a si longtemps et entrepris de panser la blessure béante qu'abordait la Misusaki avant de quitter se lieu de désolation pour foncer vers l'hôpital à quelques kilomètres de là. Il arriva en grand fracas et il déposa rapidement la jeune femme sur la civière qu'avait apporté les infirmières en grande hâte et les vit l'emporter dans le bloc opératoire numéro trois. Il alla quérir le troisième Hokage tout aussi rapidement en passant par les toits.

-Sandaime! Vous devez me suivre vite, dit le jeune ANBU en entrant en trombe dans le bureau du vieil homme. Il vous faut vite venir à l'hôpital! s'écria-t-il.

-Que peut-il donc y avoir de si urgent Kakashi, demanda le vieil homme en se levant.

-Un grand malheur est survenu, Itachi... Itachi est devenu fou... il a massacré tout son clan et... et...»

Kakashi fut incapable de continuer, les mots fatidique refusant de sortir de sa bouche.

«-Je te suis, dit rapidement le Hokage en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Les Misusaki son mort, dit-il enfin.»

Le Hokage s'arrêta net dans son élan, et son expression était encore plus sombre que quelques secondes auparavant.

«-Il a tenté de tuer Mia, ajouta Kakashi avant que sa voix ne se brise sous le coup de l'émotion.»

Ils partirent rapidement en directions de l'hôpital. Une fois arrivé, le Hokage croisa le regard d'une infirmière qui hocha la tête et il la suivit dans la salle d'opération numéro 3. Une heure interminablement longue passa pendant laquelle Kakashi fut forcer de rester seul à attendre et à se morfondre dans la salle d'attente. Lorsque le chef du village sortit enfin du bloc opératoire, il affichait un air si triste et désolé que Kakashi comprit immédiatement que tout était fini. Le jeune ANBU laissa aller ses larmes pour la première fois en près de sept ans. Sa première véritable meilleure amie venait tout juste de mourir et ce par la faute d'Itachi, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais tel affront. Sarutobi posa sa main ridée sur l'épaule de l'épouvantail en disant:

«-Je suis sincèrement désolé...»

Le regard du vieux sage dériva vers celui de l'infirmière qui l'accompagnait et celle-ci se tourna sur ses talon et retourna dans le bloc opératoire sans un mot et fixa le cardiogramme sur lequel était affiché des battements de cœur faibles, mais réguliers.

Lorsque la petite Hinamori ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle se trouvait étendue au milieu du chemin. Elle tenta de se lever sans y parvenir, car elle était prise d'étourdissement. Elle resta donc en position assise jusqu'à ce que la terre cesse de tourner. Lorsqu'elle fut rétablie, une tonne de question l'assaillit; «-Où était-elle?», «-Que faisait-elle là?», «-Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal à la tête?», mais une question beaucoup plus importante se présenta d'elle-même la rendant nerveuse; «-Qui était-elle?». La pauvre petite ne se souvenait de rien, ni de l'incident qui c'était dérouler la veille, ni de rien se rapprochant de près ou de loin a des souvenirs sur sa propre vie. Elle posa un main tremblante de panique sur son crâne et y sentit quelque chose d'humide et poisseux sous ses doigts, lorsqu'elle ramena sa main devant ses yeux elle ne peu retenir un cris de terreur, ses petits doigts étaient couverts de sang. Elle avait été gravement blessée à la tête et cela résultait forcément d'une chute.

Elle chercha des réponses pendant un long moment avant que la fatigue de sa nuit mouvementée ne se fasse de nouveau ressentir et qu'elle ne s'endorme sur le côté de la route.

Un Ero-Sennin de notre connaissance passa par la quelques heures plus tard alors que le soleil atteignait son zénith. Apercevant la jeune fille inconsciente en bordure de route, il la prit dans ses bras et étant lui-même sur le chemin de Konohakagure, il la transporta sur son dos jusqu'au centre de santé de la ville pour qu'ils puissent l'y examiner. En entrant dans l'hôpital, il croisa le troisième Hokage qui discutait avec une infirmière et aperçu Kakashi qui pleurait toujours dans la salle d'attente. Il devina que quelque chose de grave c'était déroulé peu de temps plus tôt. Il confia la petite qu'il avait trouver dont il ignorait toujours l'identité, à une infirmière qui l'amena dans une salle d'observation.

«-Que c'est-il passé? Quelque chose de grave c'est produit durant mon absence? Dite-moi Sensei, demanda le Ero-Sennin en se penchant à l'oreille du troisième Hokage.

-Viens avec moi Jiraya, je vais tout t'expliquer, dit l'ancien maitre en entrainant son élève dans le bloc opératoire numéro 3.»

Jiraya regarda la jeune femme blessée étendue inerte sur la table de larges bandages couvrant sa gorge. Il reconnu l'héritière de la famille Misusaki après quelques secondes. Cette dernière étant plus blanche que le drap qui la couvrait. Le moniteur cardiaque émettait des son régulier suivant les battements faibles du cœur de la jeune femme.

«-C'est Mia Misusaki? Que c'est-il passé! dit-il inquiet.

-Itachi Uchiwa, c'est la seule réponse à cette question. Il a massacré tout son clan ainsi que celui des Misusaki à l'exception de la jeune Mia a eu la gorge tanchersur une grande partie, mais ce n'était pas aussi grave que cela pouvait le laisser paraître.

-Alors pourquoi, Kakashi Hatake est-il en larmes endormi dans la salle d'attente?

-Nous ne lui avons pas dit qu'elle a survécu, cela est préférable que tous la crois morte. Si nous ne souhaitons pas que le drame ce reproduise.

-Hinamori qui a réussit à s'enfuir semble-t-il, étant donner que tu nous l'as apporté ce matin.

-C'était la jeune Hinamori? Je ne l'avait même pas reconnu, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle avait à peine deux ans.

-Je vais mettre en branle les procédures pour la faire transféré à Suna, étant donné que nous sommes alliés avec le pays du vents, ils n'y verront aucun problème malgré le fait qu'elle soit une Jinshuriki. Sans compter que si Mia Misusaki se réveille de son comas, elle sera transféré aussi afin qu'elle devienne sa chef d'équipe pour équilibré les forces. Après tout, elle est la gardienne sacrée du dragon noir.»

Jiraya regarda à nouveau la jeune femme relier à cet arsenal de fils et de tuubes qui était chargés de la maintenir en vie. La seconde Jinshuriki de Konoha serait transféré à Suna ou se trouvait déjà le Ichibi.

«-Il vas me falloir changer leur nom, dit le vieil Hokage en soupirant.

-Hakara pour la plus jeune devrait faire l'affaire, dit le Sannin en y repensant à deux fois. Hakara Hanatabi.

-Et pour l'autre? Nous pourrions nous contenter de changer son nom de famille, son nom étant très courant à Suna.

-Mia Matsumoto, dit-il en posant un doigt sur son menton.

-Merci de ton aide, mon cher élève

-Sensei, dit Jiraya en inclinant la tête.»

Une infirmière contacta le Hokage quelques heures plus tard pour l'informer de l'état des trois patients. Sasuke Uchiwa n'abordait aucune blessure physique le sang qui le recouvrait étant celui de ses défunts parents. Mia Misusaki, maintenant Mia Matsumoto, était maintenant dans un état stable, il avait diminuer la quantité requise d'anticoagulant qu'ils lui donnait par intraveineuse, quand à Hinamori Misusaki maintenant Hakara Hanatabi, elle souffrait d'une perte de mémoire généralisée, ayant tout oublier au sujet de l'attaque ainsi que sur son passé et sa famille, sa réhabilitation serait donc plus facile étant donné qu'il était préférable de ne pas lui remémorer les tragiques événements de la veille. Les documents prêt, ils furent envoyer par aigle à Suna pour les prévenir de l'arrivé imminente du Sannin légendaire et du Jinshuriki. Tout leur espoir reposait maintenant sur la survie de la principale héritière des Misusaki.

Trois mois complets passèrent avant que Mia ne montre des signes de réhabilitation. Ses doigts bougeait comme s'ils tentait d'attraper quelques choses en vains quelques minutes avant son réveil brutal. Elle se releva en sursaut sur le lit d'hôpital les larmes aux yeux un cris déchirant de désespoir traversant ses lèvres. Elle se rappelait de tout dans le moindre détail. Elle plaqua une main contre sa gorge cherchant son souffle, elle rejeta le masque respiratoire, avant d'arracher les bandages qui recouvraient sa plaie maintenant cicatrisée. Elle arracha les fils et les tubes qui la reliait aux machines de surveillance de signes vitaux et aux intraveineuses avant de s'élancer vers le miroir de la salle de bain. La cicatrice était fine, à peine deux centimètres d'épaisseur, mais s'étendait sur au moins dix centimètres de longueur. Elle la caressa doucement du bout des doigts, les larmes coulant en cascade le long de ses joue pâlies par l'émotion.

«-Ce ne peu pas être vrai... c'est impossible. ÇA NE PEU PAS ÊTRE ARRIVÉ! NON!, cria-t-elle d'une voix déchirée par les larmes.»

Elle frappa à grand coup dans le miroir tentant de le briser, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent rapidement et elle s'effondra en larme sur le sol froid de la salle de bain.

«-Je veux oublier... je veux oublier... je veux seulement oublier... murmurait-elle comme une litanie sans fin tout tant se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains serrées près de son corps et les genoux replier devant elle. »

Les infirmières qui avait entendues tout se vacarme accoururent dans la pièce paniquées et heureuse de la voir revenue parmi les vivants. Mia murmurait toujours sa litanie. Les infirmières se regardèrent tristement, elles compatissait vraiment à sa douleurs, ne pouvant même pas imaginer à quel point cela pouvait la faire souffrir.

«-Effacé le de ma tête, EFFACÉ LE! EFFACÉ LE DE MA MÉMOIRE! EFFACÉ ÇA!, criait-elle au deux autres femmes présente avec elle. Je veux l'oublier, disait-elle en parlant d'Itachi.»

Elle se prit la tête a deux mains et se balança plus fort se frappant presque la tête contre le mur en céramique blanc. Les deux femmes s'en emparèrent et parvinrent à la ramener à son lit malgré toute la force qu'elle empoignait pour ce débattre.

«-VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN!, leur cria-t-elle, IL M'A TOUT PRIT, JE N'AI PLUS RIEN, PLUS DE FAMILLE, PLUS DE VIE! RIEN!»

L'une des deux femmes sortit une seringue de sa poche ainsi qu'un pot emplis d'un liquide transparent et l'utilisa pour remplir la seringue avant de l'enfoncer dans le bras de la jeune femme. Mia les regarda les yeux toujours emplis de larmes jusqu'à ce que sa vision se brouille et qu'elle ne perde tout contacte avec la réalité.

Elle était brisé, elle se sentait mal, refusant la vie qu'ils lui avait rendue alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à la mort. Elle avait tout perdu en une nuit alors à quoi bon rester vivante. Elle demanda plusieurs fois à voir Kakashi, mais à chaque fois, on le lui refusa, pourquoi? Il ne voulait pas la voir? N'étaient-ils pas amis? Une semaine passa alors qu'elle périssait refusant de se nourrir, jusqu'à ce que le Hokage se présente dans sa chambre. Et là il lui dit tout. Qu'elle avait passé trois mois dans le comas, que sa sœur avait changé de nom et était maintenant à Suna et qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Qu'ils avait mis en scène la mort des deux héritière et qu'elle même avait changé de nom.

Sachant maintenant que sa sœur était en vie, une faible lueur d'espoir naquit en elle, mais ce n'était semblait-il pas encore suffisant, elle gardait toujours en tête _son visage_, ce visage qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à oublier. Son cœur nécessiterait un temps incroyable pour s'en remettre, elle entendait parfois _sa voix_ qui lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille alors qu'elle dormait se réveillant en état de crise. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de _lui_? _Lui _qui avait été si doux et si tendre envers elle et qui maintenant, même en étant absent la faisait souffrir mille mort par son simple souvenir.

Il lui fallait l'oublier, c'était vital.


End file.
